


Don't You Worry

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Song Fic #9, T-T my heart..., Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Ahiru is dieing as a duck. While Fakir tries to fight it he knows that there is nothing he can do to stop her death. As he tries to change her death he is given the choice of asking for his last wish for his beloved. And his wish is...





	

**Author's Note:**

> "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! My heart when writing this..." T-T
> 
> That said this song fic ended up being one of my most longest ones. 
> 
> Before you read this or as you read this I recommend you listen to 'Flaskaboozendancingshoes' by The Limousines as what inspired this fic especially during some dance scenes (Yeah surprisingly not classical music for a ballet dance).

‘There is only so much time left.’ A duck thought dejectedly knowing what was happening to her as she lay in the water motionless. So much time had passed since she was last a human. So many things had happened and changed. As the duck opened her blue eyes she felt how her body had matured ever since then. She could barely move as much as she had before and yet only three years had passed for her.

 

‘I am not a human.’ She had to remind herself. Even as she had started living with the human writer who would take care of her and make sure she was fed, she knew that there would come one day when she would die before him. Before the compassionate writer that was still working on his first novel.

 

‘I’m sorry.’ The duck thought as she cried silent tears as the reality was drawing near. She wanted to be there for him if only a little while longer but knew from the way her body was reacting it was only a matter of time before she would forget about him as they aged.

 

“Ahiru!” The duck heard him call her name. The one who had been in her thoughts as she floated in the water. The man observed the duck with his green eyes not seeing her move her head toward him.

 

‘Is she sick again?’ He thought as he moved his boot covered feet into the cold liquid. The water level where his target was on was not that deep, reaching his knees as he approached the duck. He slowly moved his hands half-expecting her to swim away but the duck remained in place. He carried the now grown duck in his hands and felt her body was heavy as she just lay on his arms.

 

‘Not yet.’ Fakir thought feeling his heart accelerate with panic. While he had studied all he could about ducks reading that they died in about 2-5 years he was not ready for her to leave him yet. She had yet to move her neck to see him with her eyes. Fakir moved to the land as slowly as he could and felt as she just lay in his arms, the gravity threatening her to fall and he was afraid if he let go it would end up in burial.

 

“Let’s go home.” Fakir told the duck as he walked home.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

She can’t leave. Not yet! Fakir sat down next to the small mattress where Ahiru lay ‘sleeping’. He could still see her breathing as her chest would puff up slowly before retreating. While it was considered normal for someone to do this for their pet, Ahiru was not his pet.

 

‘She is someone important to me.’ Fakir thought as he remembered when she had rescued him from the tree that had consumed his entire being. If not for her he would still be stuck in the tree and the Raven would have taken over. 

 

“But she’s an animal.” A kid had told him. Fakir had to laugh at the kid’s ignorance. Yes, she was an animal and he knew he was not the first person to have love for one. While he knew he was made fun of for keeping a duck as ‘his pet’ none of them could ever understand how he felt. The ones that knew were already gone from this world. Fakir moved his right arm to slowly caress Ahiru’s feather’s. 

 

“Ahiru do you want to hear a story?” Fakir asked. Ahiru did not show any response as he kept caressing her softly.

 

“There was once a man who dedicated his life to writing stories. While he used to read many books when a child, he used to think that ‘Anyone can do this.’ One time he met a duck in the guise of a human form. She asked him to write stories in order to save their friend.” Fakir started the story recounting what had happened.

 

“Once he started to write, he encountered troubles with his predecessor that would change the path of the stories he wrote. The writer started to learn of the pains a writer goes through as they write their story, changing the paths of the character’s in unexpected ways. Yet once he ended up saving his friend through writing he started to feel relieved. Yet there was one reason he continued it.” Fakir said as he gently slid his hand across her neck. 

 

“It was all because of that duck that had pleaded him to write. If she had not asked, who knows where the writer would be now.” Fakir said. He felt his heart overwhelmed with a puddle of heavy liquid. 

 

‘Not yet.’ Fakir thought suddenly motivated to do something. He stood up on his feet going up the stairs to his room with one thing in mind. He opened the door that led to his writing desk that was filled with many papers spread around. His writing works in progress. Fakir walked to his desk and grabbed the closest paper he could find.

 

‘If I still have his power…’ Fakir thought as he sat down on the desk. He grabbed the pen as he filled it with the blue liquid that is considered the writer’s blood and moved his hand as he started to write.

 

“In the bottom of the stairs there lay a duck that was…” Fakir whispered as he wrote

 

‘Dieing…’ A voice said causing Fakir to lose his concentration as he wrote the words.

 

‘No!.’ Fakir thought. It was happening again! Words would start to whisper into his ear as he would write.

 

‘But she’s still alive.’ Fakir thought as he continued writing.

 

“The duck was currently dieing from old age.” Fakir decided to accept Ahiru’s fate. However if he could extend those days where she would live he would do it.

 

“Her days were numbered to last…” Fakir thought.

 

‘until tomorrow morning. Her life being a happy one as she lived with the writer that was her love.’ A voice said. Fakir felt his heart accelerate at what he wrote. Was something answering whatever questions he had or was he purposefully writing his love’s death?

 

“The writer trying to do all in his power to stop the duck’s death…” Fakir continued.

 

‘Could do nothing to prevent it. While he tries to deny his love’s fate it was already her time to leave. No one in life could escape their fate of dying. Such defiance of death was illogical as it would not follow the cycle rather it would uphold it. While the writer’s motivation was clear even he cannot escape from his own fated death.’ The voice said. Fakir started to tear up. He was wasting his time by doing this if it meant leaving her side. Fakir dropped the pen as he pounded his right hand on the desk. He stood up from his desk in anger frustrated that he could not do something.

 

‘Any last wish to write for your beloved?’ He heard the voice ask. Fakir clenched his fists. The one thing he wished for would not be able to be granted.

 

‘And yet…’ Fakir thought as he moved back to grab the paper he had scribbled on. If he could ask for one thing… Even if it was more for him… Fakir took the pen and paused as he thought on how to word his wish.

 

“If there was something the writer wished for his beloved. It would be to be able to spend the last hours he had with her in her human form.” Fakir wrote. He then dropped the pen and paper as both had fulfilled their purpose. 

 

‘It shall be done.’ He heard the voice say. Fakir could barely remember what she looked in her human form. He had tried to take on drawing and sketch but he never had a photo with Ahiru so it would be hard to draw from memory. Fakir walked back down the stairs and saw that Ahiru was still sleeping and still a duck. He sighed.

 

‘I knew I shouldn’t have hoped.’ Fakir thought as he carefully stepped down the stairs making sure not to wake her up. Fakir leaned against the wall as he slid down to the floor next to Ahiru. The duck opening her blue eyes as she turned her head slightly to look at him. Fakir saw her eyes and smiled.

 

‘She’s still alive.’ Fakir thought as he moved his right hand to move her head closer to make her look at him. 

 

‘Even if only for tonight she’s still here.’ Fakir thought as he moved Ahiru next to him. Ahiru leaned her head against his right side enjoying his comfort.

 

‘He’ll probably forget about me.’ Ahiru thought dejectedly. After all who would care for a duck’s death? Ahiru pressed her curved neck toward him seeking comfort which Fakir gave her.

 

“Ahiru.” Fakir called out making the duck turn her head to look at him.

 

“Would you care to dance with me?” Fakir asked. Ahiru felt a sense of warmth surround her. Fakir was asking her to dance.

 

‘But…’ Ahiru thought as she looked down at her body. She was only a duck. 

 

“You danced before.” Fakir said seeing her solemn look. Ahiru turned her head to him.

 

“Remember when you danced during the Holidays.” Fakir asked. Ahiru was shocked. She did not think Fakir would pay attention to her dances as she would try to dance as a duck in order to motivate him and for festivities. Ahiru blushed lightly before turning her head to her right clearly embarrassed.

 

‘But I’m not a girl…’ Ahiru thought as she lifted herself from her feet. Dancing had proved to be a challenge for her in this form as her feet were shorter and her arms were larger. Not to mention the way her feathers brushed against which made it harder to dance just right. She moved her wings to see the feathers that currently covered them. She was surprised when Fakir held on her left wing. He stood on his feet as he walked her to the living room. Fakir let go of her as he crouched down to her.

 

“May I have this dance Ahiru?” Fakir asked as he extended his left hand. Ahiru let her tears fall down. 

 

‘He still cares for you.’ Ahiru thought elated. She extended her left wing in a small confident manner.

 

‘You may.’ Ahiru thought hoping he would understand her. Fakir smiled as he took the wing. He recognized that boldness from her early days when she was still a human. 

 

“Hm, hm, hm, hm..” Fakir hummed starting a tune. There could be no dancing without the life of a tune. He watched as Ahiru moved her duck legs to the tune, waving them around before she ended up falling on her butt.

 

“Huummm, humm humm.” Fakir laughed as he hummed. There would always be a mistep that his love would make when they were in school. Even in duck form that remained true. He moved his legs softly being careful not to step on his love. It had been years since he had last danced to something so he would notice whenever he made a misstep himself.

 

‘We’re both idiots.’ Fakir thought in joy. He then watched as Ahiru fell down. While he waited seconds for her to rise up Ahiru did not move.

 

‘No!’ Fakir thought.

 

“Ahiru.” He called out to her as he stopped his dance. He still felt a pulse on her and could feel his own heart beating faster than hers.

 

‘It’s not morning yet.’ Fakir thought in relief. He knew that he could not push his love too much either. She was herself very old in duck years. Fakir rose to his feet carrying the duck up the stairs.

 

‘I tried.’ Ahiru thought and Fakir noticed the tears falling down the duck’s face.

 

“Don’t you worry.” Fakir thought as he caressed his love’s head.

 

“I had fun.” He admitted. Ahiru turned her head at him to see his sincere smile but she could also see his own sadness. 

 

‘He’s sad that I…’ Ahiru thought. Ahiru shook her head as she extended her wings.

 

‘Let’s not make this any sadder.’ Ahiru thought determined to be as happy as she could be. Fakir noticed the spark of enthusiasm return to her blue eyes. The same annoying spark that she had when they went to school together. 

 

‘She’s trying her best.’ Fakir thought feeling some comfort in the knowledge. He went to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. Ahiru turned her head to look at him and he could tell she was very weak from her movement.

 

‘If I tell her a story...’ Fakir thought as he placed both of his elbows on the bed with his head leaning against his hands. 

 

‘She might fall asleep.’ Fakir said. He did not want that to happen but seeing her half-lidded eyelids shaking as she struggled to stay awake he knew it was inevitable.

 

“Ahiru do you remember when you used to dance?” Fakir asked. Ahiru leaned her head down before raising it and Fakir knew she was signalling ‘Yes.’

 

“You were such a sloppy dancer being a duck that transformed into a girl.” Fakir said. 

 

‘I know.’ Ahiru thought as she leaned her head down which Fakir caught with his right hand.

 

“But that did not stop you from dancing ballet. You continued to practice even as you were sent to do makeups for what you lacked. You worked harder than most of the students and never left the class.” Fakir added in a tender tone. Ahiru raised her head to look at him.

 

“I am glad to have met such a wonderful duck like you.” Fakir confessed wanting Ahiru to know this before her death. Ahiru leaned her head against his hand as she raised her right wing to him. Fakir grabbed it tenderly feeling the familiar feathers he had grown accustomed to touch. Fakir watched as she closed her eyes falling asleep. Fakir sighed as he leaned against the bed deciding to lay down on it with Ahiru closeby. He brought Ahiru closer to his body still feeling the soft pulse of a heart. 

 

‘Just for a little while.’ Fakir thought as he closed his eyes letting sleep consume him. He failed to notice the glow surrounding his beloved.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ahiru opened her blue eyes to see her love sleeping as he lay in bed. 

 

‘He looks pretty.’ Ahiru thought as she raised her head to look closer. 

 

‘Huh?’ Ahiru thought feeling her whole body leaning toward him. It was such an unusual feeling as her body would normally stay put as a duck. Ahiru turned her head to look down at herself and…

 

“Quack!” Ahiru yelped as she covered her mouth with her hands. She saw Fakir start to stir awake. Ahiru moved her head from side to side anxious to find something to cover herself with. She then recalled where Fakir stored his clothes and immediately jumped out of the bed opening and closing the wooden door. Fakir opened his eyes with his right hand feeling nothing but thin air. 

 

‘She didn’t…!’ Fakir thought. He had heard of animals leaving when they are about to die. He felt his heart beat fast as he panicked.

 

“Ahiru!” Fakir called out as he got out of the bed.

 

“Quack!” Fakir heard Ahiru yelped. His eyes focused on the door to his closet.

 

“Thud!” A sound followed. Fakir became relieved but was perplexed as he walked to the closet door.

 

‘How did she get in there?’ The question bugged him as Ahiru would not be able to reach the door handle. He gripped the door handle and began to slowly pull it open.

 

“No, No, No!” Fakir heard a familiar female voice yell out. His eyes widened as he recognized that voice so well. It was the voice that he had been wishing to hear after all these years. Fakir slid the door open and saw a girl with pink hair, her left arm covering her eyes while her right one held on to his long white shirt. Fakir could not believe his eyes.

 

‘Is it…’ Fakir thought as he moved his right hand closer to grab the girl’s left arm.

 

“Quack!!” The girl exclaimed when Fakir had touched her arm. Fakir could not help but smile at the joy he was feeling. Ahiru was a girl again. Ahiru felt arms wrap around her as she was pressed against a warm chest. 

 

‘Huh?’ Ahiru thought as she looked up to see Fakir’s warm smile. Tears accumulating by the sides of his eyelids. 

 

“What was a Duck doing hiding in my closet?” Fakir asked rhetorically. Ahiru grew angry as her cheeks puffed up but as she saw Fakir’s face she could not help but let it slide.

 

‘So warm.’ Ahiru thought feeling as if a light was radiating in her heart as she moved her arms to hug Fakir back. They embraced each other for a long while until Fakir suddenly looked at Ahiru and realized why she had went to the closet. Fakir blushed lightly letting go of Ahiru. Ahiru looked at him confused as he went to the closet and grabbed one of his shirts along with a pair of pants. Ahiru then remembered her situation and her face turned red as Fakir handed her the clothes with his right hand not looking at his left side making sure not to see her. Ahiru took the clothes and walked away from the room making sure that she would not be seen as she placed them around her body. Fakir waited patiently until he felt a hand on his right arm and he looked to see Ahiru leaning her head against his arm. Fakir smiled as he embraced her again. He started to feel a warmth in his heart spread throughout his body. He recognized that he was happy about being able to embrace his love like this. He then felt Ahiru pull away surprising him as he looked down at her as she extended her right hand to him.

 

“May I request a dance sir Fakir?” Ahiru asked. Fakir then recalled when he had asked her for a dance earlier. He placed his left hand on her right one accepting the gesture.

 

“It will be my pleasure.” Fakir accepted as he gripped her fingers softly. Ahiru smiled as they both walked down the stairs to the living room with their hands still holding the other. 

 

“Hmmm, hmmm, hmm hmmm hmmm hmmm.” Ahiru started a tune. As she extended her arms letting go of Fakir. Her toes pushing her bare feet up as she started to dance. Fakir raised his right leg getting ready to start the steps for their dance. Ahiru grabbed his hands and shook her butt before moving along with him to their improvised dance. 

 

“Hmmmmmmm.” Fakir hummed as he followed the tune to join into Ahiru’s sound. They both held each other as they spun their bodies in a circular motion around the living room. 

 

‘She’s still not good at dancing.’ Fakir observed in mirth as he watched Ahiru make a misstep. Fakir anticipated her falling down and quickly jolted to catch her in his arms. Ahiru looked up at him with her blue eyes as she blushed. She moved her legs to stand.

 

‘But that is ok.’ Fakir thought as he lifted her chin to look at him and he gave her a kiss in the forehead. Ahiru felt her face redden as she hugged Fakir. Fakir noted that she was trying to reach his face with her lips forming a small ‘o’ shape into her mouth. Fakir gave a light laugh as he leaned his head and reciprocated the gesture making their lips make contact. 

 

‘I will die happily for this.’ Ahiru thought feeling elated. She felt something in her heart scintillate as she kissed her love. Something that they had never been able to do in such a romantic gesture when she was a girl. She felt her toes starting to ache but wanted to hold onto the kiss. Ahiru felt her toes reach their pain limit as she lowered herself down, breaking the kiss. Fakir felt as Ahiru pulled away and looked down seeing her cry as she placed her right hand over her mouth.

 

‘Did she not like it?’ Fakir panicked.

 

“What is it?” Fakir asked. Ahiru turned red in embarrassment as she cupped her face in between her hands shaking her head, making sure to look anywhere but at him.

 

“I broke… broke… the… our… kiss.” Ahiru paused in between sentences as she shook. Fakir sweatdropped as his heart raced with fear.

 

“You didn’t like it?” Fakir asked. Ahiru quickly turned to look at him angry she raised her right fist in protest.

 

“Of course I liked it!” Ahiru shouted before tears continued running down her eyes as she looked down.

 

“I just broke it.” Ahiru said in her depressed tone. Fakir calmed down before he gave her a smirk.

 

“Hey.” Fakir said calling her name. Ahiru turned her head up before her lips were pushed against his again. Ahiru was taken aback by his action but gently pushed back to return the gesture. Fakir then pulled away surprising her as he smiled a warm smile. 

 

“I can always continue them.” Fakir said. Ahiru felt her head start to heat up in embarrassment before the temperature lowered a little and she smiled at him gently with tears in her eyes.

 

“Yes.” Ahiru said as she gave him a nod. She still remembered that she would die tonight and having her love speak gentle words to her really moved her.

 

‘Even if for a little while.’ Ahiru thought as she kissed Fakir again, the grandfather clock indicating that it was 11:07 at night.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Fakir and Ahiru were laid in bed together. While Fakir had wanted to stay awake and spend more time with Ahiru he knew that they were both still exhausted from the day. Ahiru had laid beside him wanting to sleep as she was exhausted. Fakir kept his eyes open throughout the night as he knew once morning would come she would be…

 

‘Not yet.’ Fakir thought as he felt his eyelids start to lower from exhaustion. He did not want to open them and witness his love die. 

 

“Don’t you worry.” Fakir heard Ahiru say. He suddenly felt something holding his left hand. He could see her blue eyes open looking at him.

 

“It still isn’t the morning.” Ahiru calmly said before raising her head to kiss Fakir on his forehead.

 

“I am still here.” Ahiru told him. Fakir felt her soothing voice reassure him and he closed his eyes as he gripped Ahiru’s left hand in between his. Ahiru sighed. 

 

‘So it was tonight.’ Ahiru thought thinking on her death. She never knew that animals could sense when they would die of old age. Though she could understand the pets sentiments when they would leave their master’s.

 

‘I don’t want him to be upset.’ Ahiru thought as she looked at Fakir’s sleeping face. The last thing she wanted was for Fakir to see a her dead and see him crying. She then recalled what humans did when it came close to dieing. Ahiru rose her body from the bed fully determined to do just that but felt Fakir’s grip on her left arm was strong. Ahiru looked down.

 

‘I need to do it.’ Ahiru thought determined in order to leave one for Fakir. She looked at the bedroom and spotted one of the items in question in the chest. 

 

‘That’s one.’ Ahiru thought before her blue eyes scanned for the other item she needed. If Fakir was a writer at heart he would surely have the blood somewhere in this… Ahiru’s eyes sparkled as she spotted it. She then looked at Fakir and softly caressed his face.

 

“I’m only leaving for a second.” Ahiru whispered as she gently rubbed his arm. She felt the hand start to loosen a little before she was able to pull it out. 

 

‘It’s only for something quick.’ Ahiru thought as she grabbed both the paper and the ink. Ahiru then realized she did not have a pen or even a feather in order to write.

 

‘I’ll just have to improvise with what I have.’ Ahiru thought as she placed her right index finger in the ink container. The blue liquid now resting in her hand as she began to form her message.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Whew.” Ahiru said as she saw the mess she had created with the blue liquid for using her finger.

 

‘At least I did it.’ Ahiru thought as she started to head to the bed again.

 

‘I am sorry.’ Ahiru thought apologizing for the mess she had made and was going to make with the ink staining the white shirt. She laid down in the bed making sure to stay closer to Fakir. She was surprised when she felt Fakir’s arms wrap around her.

 

“The pen was in the drawer.” Fakir informed her causing Ahiru to become shocked. Was he awake the whole time?

 

“You really do not know how the meaning of silence.” Fakir remarked as he opened his eyes to look down at her. In all truth he had woken up once he felt her warmth go. He had become afraid that it was her time but when he saw her fetch for the paper and ink he was confused until he saw her write and understood what she was doing.

 

“Are you going to read it?” Ahiru asked upset. Fakir gave her a warm smile.

 

“Would it not be better to hear you say it?” Fakir asked. Ahiru blushed.

 

“Well it’s embarrassing. And I just.. Had to scratch out a lot of words of the time… and…” Ahiru said as she moved her head in different directions in between those pauses. Fakir laughed.

 

“So you have experienced the struggles of writing.” Fakir said. Ahiru looked at his dark green eyes to see that he was amused. 

 

“Can I hear you say just one word from it?” Fakir asked. Ahiru blushed as she looked down.

 

‘You can do this!’ Ahiru thought determined. She would not have another time to say it to him. She looked at his eyes as she still held her blush determined.

 

“I love you Fakir! I am so happy that you took care of me all of these years as a duck.” Ahiru said determined before she looked down at his shirt.

 

“I know that I have caused you some troubles as a duck. And I would try to make up for it by doing the best I could as a duck.” Ahiru admitted before she placed her hands in her face crying.

 

“I am sorry that I could not do much to help you as a duck. I really thought that if I was a girl that I could at least be of help to you even if a little but...” Ahiru cried. Fakir took her hands out of his face to make her look at him.

 

“I love you too.” Fakir admitted. Ahiru felt a fire burning in her heart at hearing his words.

 

“While you did cause me some troubles you have kept me company all these years. I did not mind caring for you as a duck for this reason. Your troubles would not really outweigh just how much I feel about you.” Fakir responded. He then moved his head closer to hers.

 

“I love you all the same whether you were a girl or a duck.” Fakir said as he kissed her. Ahiru felt her body melt at feeling the kiss. She wanted this moment to last forever with all the happiness it would bring to her mind. Fakir pulled back still smiling at her.

 

‘I do not think I will forget this moment.’ Fakir thought as he felt Ahiru fall asleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

 

The warmth of the sun had entered through the window signalling the start of the morning. 

 

‘I am not ready.’ Fakir thought as he felt the warmth of the sun’s rays. He had tried to stay awake to avoid seeing what he knew would come in the morning. He felt the empty shirt that he clung to and he knew. He opened his eyes and saw that the girl he had witnessed last night was gone. All that remained was the shirt that had a blue stain along with some white feathers. Fakir immediately rose himself from the bed seeing that the white feather lay everywhere in the room. 

 

‘No.’ Fakir thought wanting to deny the result. While the feathers were everywhere in the room, no sight of the duck remained. He felt the tears start to well up in the corners of his eyes as his heart felt a liquid lump that circulated as if threatening to devour his entire being. Fakir then looked down and saw the paper with the blue ink etched into it. 

 

‘Her will.’ Fakir thought as he grasped it with his right hand before bringing it closer to him.

 

‘Dear Fakir, 

 

Thank you so much --- thank you for everything. While we may have met under bad condi---- While I did not li---- I just… know that I love you no matter where I am! I may not be here tomorrow morning… No I… Just want you to be happy Fakir. As I will not---- No I will be here wherever you are. I was really happy when you asked me to dance as a duck as I would not think you would like my dancing. And the moment we kissed… I wanted those moments to last forever. You made me really happy... and I wanted to make you too. I just want you to know that and that I always... loved you!  
I wish you luck no matter what you are doing. And to continue being the great storyteller that you have been all these years

 

With love and all my heart.  
From Ahiru’ Her will had written. Fakir felt a smile on his face noting the stains and crossed words his love had told him.

 

‘I love you too!’ Fakir thought recalling how he had said those words to her last night. He felt a the liquid outpour inside of him well up until it stirred some waves in his being as his hands trembled holding the letter. Fakir could feel the familiar soothing feeling of whenever the girl would turn to Princess Tutu wrapped around his neck. 

 

‘You will be fine.’ Fakir could hear her whisper. Fakir picked up one of the white feathers as there was some wind blowing them away.

**Author's Note:**

> T-T I can't believe I spent so long writing this. (Kidding the idea was too beautiful to me when seeing them images that I just had to write it). Fluff is my main weakness.


End file.
